Sweet Taste
by Bluecitaa
Summary: Mirar aquel tazón lleno de caramelos le hacía recordar aquella promesa que le había hecho un año atrás.


_Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de __Reiko Yoshida__e ilustración de Mia Ikumi. _

Sweet Taste

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquel tarro de caramelos que había comprado hace ya un año. Nunca había vuelto, por más que se lo había prometido. No le importaba que en algún momento hayan sido enemigos, ya que al final le había demostrado que si se preocupaba por ella, no solo salvándole la vida una y otra vez, sino también con él beso que ambos se habían dado, sellando la promesa, la promesa que nunca cumplió.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndola reaccionar. Respiro hondo, se limpió las lágrimas y pronunció "adelante". Sus amigas se acercaron, de alguna manera entendían lo que ella sufría, habían visto con ella como aquellos tres se iban devuelta a su mundo, con su gente. Habían visto la tristeza en la mirada de Pudding, mientras pronunciaba un "te estaré esperando". Se encaminaron todas juntas a su trabajo: El café Mew Mew. Ellas trataban de fingir que no pasaba nada, sabían que cuando ella quisiera iba a expresarlo. Se cambiaron y abrieron el lugar. Dejando de lado sus preocupaciones Pudding comenzó a hacer piruetas en su pelota mientras llevaba las órdenes de un lado a otro. Tenía experiencia en eso y siempre la ayudaba a conseguir propinas.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el café, las chicas se acababan de ir, pero ella no se sentía con fuerza para volver, quería estar sola, sola con sus pensamientos. Seguía paseando con su pelota cuando oyó un "Klik Klak" que hizo que se cayera. ¡No podía ser ese sonido, el de aquel juguete que él siempre tenía!

-¡Taru-Taru!- dijo girándose, pero no había nadie ahí. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse, una broma de su mente, ¿Por qué tenía que torturarla tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que afectarla tanto? Se quedo ahí en el piso con las manos tapándose la cara. "Klik Klak" levantó la cabeza -¿Por qué le afecta tanto a Pudding? ¿Por qué Pudding no puede superarlo? Tendría que asumir que él no va a volver – forzó una sonrisa – Se ve que nunca tenía intención de hacerlo, el pequeño ese-

-¿A quién llamas pequeño? – una voz proveniente de atrás de la columna se escuchó. Pudding levantó la mirada sus ojos rojos y llorosos se encontraron con los color marrón dorados de él. – Creo que ambos sabemos que soy más alto y siempre seré más alto que vos, monito– dijo enojado, como cualquier niño lo estaría.

Pudding no lo quería ni podía creer - ¿Qué haces acá? – exclamó, ya había pasado un año.

-Vine por otro de esos caramelos- sonrió- ya sabes que son muy dulces- ambos se sonrojaron. Las imágenes de aquel día hace ya un año, aparecieron en la mente de Pudding, se estaba acercando lentamente a él

-Taru-Taru- dijo – Pudding te extraño mucho, na no da- dijo riéndose.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así – dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero Pudding y Taru-Taru son amigos – él se acercó a ella. -¿Por qué no viniste antes? –

-No pude, estuvimos muy ocupados – la miró – Ahora que nuestro planeta está mejor, gracias al agua Mew, estuvimos construyendo los hogares, colegios, mejorando nuestro entrenamiento, gozando de salud, volviendo a ser felices – sonrió – y todo fue gracias a vos y a tus amigas-

-Pudding se alegra de que todo haya salido bien- lo abrazó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? Suéltame – pero aunque no lo quisiese admitir el también anhelaba esos brazos. Pudding levantó la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Eres real, esta vez si eres tú, volviste, como prometiste – No podía evitar llorar de la alegría – Volviste, volviste, volviste – Taruto la miraba, mientras se sonrojaba, esa chica había sufrido por su culpa.

-Perdón, sé que te había prometido que iba a volver, realmente me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho antes – notaba como se sonrojaba.

-Pero, Pudding está ahora con Taru-Taru no importa que no hayas venido antes, ahora estas acá- y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella lo besó.

Ninguno se separaba, Taruto notó cuando se elevaban, mientras él empezaba a volar, sosteniéndola por la cintura, se quedaron ahí abrazados sin noción del tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Ya no me tienes miedo- exclamó – te podría vencer ahora mismo-

-Ya sabes que Pudding puede defenderse de cualquier extraterrestre pequeño- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – y más desde que Taru-Taru volvió-

**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren  
>dejen un Review.<br>Adiós**


End file.
